No book could ever teach Him
by adventuresofbabsandhabs
Summary: Sai's been feeling awkward, nervous and a whole lot different when Sakura is around. When he realizes his feelings, he will try his best to get his girl. SaiSaku Rated M for safety.
1. Dinner for Two

**AN: Okay, Let me say this first... I think SasuSaku is OTP.. BUT I love the idea of other pairings with Sakura cuz she's freakin awesome and the guys are hot. This is my first SaiSaku fic, I'll be doing some more of this pairing since I fell in love with them, I hope you guys like this and I hope you look forward with the next chapters. i'm so sorry forry any grammatical errors or any misspelled words.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Thinking about the lonely pink haired maiden made his heart clench. Everytime she sheds a tear it felt like a kunai was stabbed deep into him, turned, pulled it out and pierced him again. When she fakes a smile, it makes him want to hold her tightly and comfort her. Each time she trains, he feels so lucky to be close to her, looking at her every move. He doesn't know why he'd feel like that but he's Sai, He tried to cease these urges and whatever it was he was pretty sure it was out of his hands whether it'll burst out or not. All he can do was try to be his normal self and be subtle.

"Good Morning Sai." Sakura greeted the young man.

"Huh? .. Oh.. Good Morning." Sai replied giving his usual emotionless stare.

"You seem distracted." Sakura commented.

"Am I?" Sai asked looking confused.

"You are.." Sakura pouted.

Looking at the pouting Sakura made Sai took a big gulp, she was just too cute. He doesn't know what kind of feeling he's experiencing but he knows it's something troublesome when he makes a wrong move.

"Y-You're..." Sai sighed.

"I'm?" Sakura asked.

"You're...quite... ugly." Sai said in his usual passive tone.

"Idiot!" Sakura exclaimed as she punched the pale lad on the face. Stomping away from Sai.

"Wait.." Sai said in a monotonous manner.

"WHAT?" Sakura asked in a pissed tone.

"Want to look at new weapons?" Sai hesitated in what he let go, he wasn't the type to be skeptical in what he says.

"Weapons?.. That's random." Sakura commented.

"Yeah weapons, some our newly wielded and newly shipped today." Sai stated.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt... but If you piss me off again, I'll make sure, you'll get it." Sakura warned.

"Hai, hai" Sai agreed giving his unmistakable smile.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sakura gave a warm smile to her teammate as she grabbed Sai's wrist as she ran.

Sai was caught off guard by her reaction, he stared at the hand holding him. It was a warm hand, he shifted his wrist a bit so that her hand is holding his. Sakura noticed Sai's movement, she glanced at their hands and up to Sai's face with a questioned look.

Sai had to think of something, quick before he gets another punch from the fair maiden.

"Hold on tight." Sai smiled as he ran ahead, holding her hand tightly.

Sakura smiled back, enjoying his company.

"Here we are, the weapons shop." Sai stated.

"W-Wooooow! They have razor gloves! With refillable poison for the palms!" Sakura's eyes glistened.

Sai simply looked at the girl beside him, feeling cheery. The usual pained look on her face was gone, Sai was warm all over because he contributed something for her even though it might be temporary.

"Shall we go in?" Sai insisted.

"Uhn!" Sakura agreed.

"Sai look! They have scrolls for you!" Sakura chuckled.

"Indeed, they have. Hmm.. Which reminds me, I need a few more." Sai decided.

"Look! There's a sale on a kunai and ...shuriken...set.." Sakura's tone weakened, her pained look went back.

"Sakura... What's wrong..?" Sai asked , scrunched up eyebrows, his obsidian orbs were hinting a bit of worriedness.

"I.. When .. I was a about Konohamaru's age.. I bought Sasuke-kun .. exactly one of these sets for his birthday.." Sakura tried not to look too pained.

"Sorry for asking.." Sai sighed.

"No, It's okay.." Sakura assured her friend.

"Sakura, I may sound insensitive but can you try not to talk about him when I'm around? It's just, I think it's rude to be thinking about another man when you're with someone else y'know. Especially because I'm a man." Sai reminded the girl. He was confused on why he said such things, it just came to him that he should say it.

"I understand, I'm sorry...but Sai, when did you have that kind of perspective?" Sakura replied.

"I.. I read it.." Sai said.

"Well, I should've known.. I thought you were finally learning something not from a book but from here." Sakura commented as she touched Sai's left chest with her index finger.

"Huh? Your heart is pounding hard. Is there anything wrong with you?" Sakura added as she felt Sai's heart bang each and every second.

"I..Must be from the running..." Sai tried to cover up.

"You're a ninja, You won't be out of breath from the running we did. Besides, I'm a medic, remember?" Sakura explained.

"Well, It must be from this heat. Ne?" Sai gave his normal smile.

"Hmmm, It must be.. It's pretty hot in here." Sakura agreed.

"I'll just buy a few of these scrolls and a pair of the new gloves then we can go out and eat, ok?" Sai offered.

"O-Okay.. but it's gonna be your treat!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Hai, hai." Sai replied.

"Wait.. New gloves?" Sakura asked the normally stoic lad.

"Yeah, I bought these for you." Sai said with his stoic face, giving the paper bag to the cotton candy haired las.

"You didn't have to.." Sakura said , her eyes gleaming down on her new gloves.

"I wanted to, think of it as a gift from being nice to me from the very start." Sai said, feeling easy that he made her happy for just a bit.

"So, Where do you want to eat?" Sai asked.

"Hmm I don't know, where do you usually eat?" Sakura couldn't decide as she put her hand on her chin.

"Me? I seldomly eat out. I usually cook for myself." Sai said as he put his hand on his chin the same as Sakura's position.

"Then how about we eat at your home?" Sakura insisted.

"I don't mind but we need to stop by the market first." Sai replied.

"Then let's go~" Sakura said as she flung her paper bag into her pocket.

The two walked together, quite comfortable with each other's presence. It's been tough for Sai to fit in, especially since there's no single emotion in his heart and whole body, But ever since he met Sakura things went differently.

"Alright, we're here." Sakura stated as they stopped inmfront of the grocery store.

"We need a couple of filet mignons, sugar, soy sauce, potatoes and tomatoes." Sai said as he

grabbed a pushcart and went inside, along followed Sakura.

"That sounds delicious." Sakura commented.

"You think so?" Sai mumbled, he seemed distracted once again.

"Sai? What're you doing? Let's get going." Sakura said as she peered over his side.

"oh, yeah. You're right." Sai reverted to his normal self as they strolled along the aisles.

They were almost done with their grocery shopping, the only thing that's left is picking up some filet mignons in the meat section and trying to choose a couple of potatoes. Sakura was so immersed in what should she pick, the big bulky potato or the normal plain ones. Sai didn't mind the wait, even though it's quite tiresome to watch the pink haired beauty fuss about a simple potato.

Sakura got another one from the stack to examine it when some of the spuds avalanched to the floor. Sai shrugged, trying to help pick up the remaining potatoes on the floor.

"You're clumsy." Sai commented as he put the spuds back.

"I'm not!" Sakura defensively replied.

"Whatever you say, ugly." Sai droned.

"U-Ugly?! Why, I ought-" Sakura was cut off by the faint giggles of an elderly.

The two turned to the side to see a grandma , giving a chuckle at them.

"My, My, sorry... It just feels so nostalgic, looking at you two." The grandma explained with a frail old smile.

"Nostalgic? How?" Sakura asked, dropping her fist away from Sai.

"You see, before my husband and I became a couple... we used to be just like that." The grandma replied.

"Dear hurry up, Our grandchildren will come by soon! We need to go home." The elderly man put his arm around his wife.

"Oh honey, look at them, they remind me of us back in the old days." The grandma told her husband.

"I bet they were bickering." The old man snickered.

"They were!" The grandma smiled.

"Well, we're much more good looking than them, though. Come on, we're not getting any younger. Let's go." The old man said as he took his wife's hand and pulled her ever so gently away.

"Goodbye." The elderly woman said.

Sai and Sakura simply eyed the two as they went ahead. Sakura frowned at Sai as she threw her chosen spuds in the cart, giving him a little more attitude that she's still a little bit pissed at him.

"Next is, filet mignon." Sai stated as he pushed the cart.

Sai also took some time, but not as long as Sakura was. Sakura yawned, she took a step back , to only find herself in their push cart. Sakura opened her eyes, to her dismay Sai was pushing the cart already along with the filet mignon to the cashier.

"S-Sai!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hold on tight." Sai said modestly.

Sakura was taking aback by the shinobi's action. She might as well enjoy the ride as the cool air conditioner breeze blasted her face. Her lips grew into a smile, her hair is flying along with the wind and she shot her arms up.

Sai observed the girl before him, he had a faint smile. He never had this kind of moment with her. A very unique and candid moment.

As they reached the cash register, Sakura was having trouble getting out of the cart. She tried to pull herself up but failed to do so, Sai rolled his eyes as he approached Sakura.

Sai put his arm under Sakura's back and the other slid to the back of her knees. The sudden action of the lad made Sakura blush, their closeness was abrupt. They were never that close before, She could feel his breath, his heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest. The same goes for Sai, he had a very clear view of the kunoichi's round breasts which made him have a very feint blush. He could see Sakura's clear smooth skin, her silky locks and her enticing emerald eyes.

Sai diverted his eyes as he put the girl down. He brought the items to the cashier and paid.

The two went ahead and walked.

"Come to think of it, I never seen your flat before." Sakura said as she walked beside the artist.

"Well, we're here." Sai said as they stopped in a fair looking building.

After two flights in the elevator, they got out and stopped at the end of the hall. At the side there's his door. Sai got his key from his pocket to open his apartment door, he turned on the lights revealing a very posh, spacious and modern designed flat. A black, sleek couch in the center with a glass center table, accompanied with a white shaggy rug and a flat screen on the end. On the right you'll see a very clean black and beige colored kitchen, there's a bar made out of marble, a nice oven, you can see a couple of halls at both sides, a great view of Konoha, painting filled walls and of course, an easel.

"Woooow, I never thought your apartment would be this.. cool." Sakura commented as she observed everything.

"Come in." Sai offered.

Sakura took off her shoes and placed the groceries on the counter.

Sai washed the potatoes and tomatoes as well as the filet mignons as he prepped for cooking.

"Sai, can I help?" Sakura asked.

"But you're my guest." Sai said.

"It's okay, I want to help." Sakura smiled.

"Well, If you insist.. Put a cup and a half of soy sauce, half a cup of sugar, teaspoon of salt and pepper and a little bit of chili powder on the meat." Sai replied as he preheats the oven.

"O-Okay." Sakura happily replied as she washed her hands and went on with what she was told.

"Oh and massage the meat, If you don't mind." Sai said in a calm manner as he chopped the tomatoes.

"Sure." Sakura obliged.

Sai peeked at what she was doing, he wasn't content in her performance. He approached the girl as he stood behind her. Barely centimeters away from each other, once again his breath was close to her, tickling her neck making Sakura blush.

"You see, you have to get in there." Sai stated as he placed his hands on to hers and guided hers, massaging the meat.

"I-Is that so.." Sakura's voice cracked a bit.

"Yeah, the meat will absorb it better and faster." Sai said, his heart was pounding , as well as hers by their closeness once again.

Sai let go of her hands as he back away, getting an oven tray to place the vegetable and fruit.

"Let's put them here." Sai said as he carried the tray.

"You sure know alot about cooking." Sakura commented as she placed the two cuts on the tray.

Sai placed the tray on the counter to get the remaining mixture to drizzle it over the pan.

"I need to learn how to cook, since I'm all alone." Sai said in a mellow tone.

"Let me guess, You learned how to cook by reading books?" Sakura replied.

"Well, Is there any other way?" Sai blinked his eyes.

"TV." Sakura said, her eyebrows went up.

"Barely watch." Sai said as he washed his hands.

"Speaking of tv, let's watch." Sakura said, smiling at the pale lad.

"Sure, help yourself." Sai returned the smile.

Sakura happily skipped all the way to the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the tv.

In a short while, Sai joined her , sitting a foot away from her. The artist rested his whole right arm at the head of the couch, just near enough to reach Sakura's face but far enough to give some distance.

"Must be lonely leaving alone." Sakura commented, looking at the lad beside her.

"... It has its moments.." Sai replied, he answered truthfully, he answered from his heart.

"Moments? Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Like when I saw this couple of robins in my balcony, they made a nest for their egg and soon, it hatched. When I moved in here my room was too dull, so I painted it to my heart's content." Sai said in genuine delight.

"Really? Tell me more." Sakura said, interested in what he was saying. They forgot about the TV. She scooted a bit, nearing the lad.

"Well, I nursed this rabbit I found in the woods before I joined Team 7. It was injured, attacked by a wild beast. I saw it whimpering behind the bushes." Sai reminisced as he as well scooted nearer to the las making them inches apart.

"Awwww, then what happened?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I freed the rabbit once it was healed." Sai replied.

TING TING TING

The oven timer went off, they only realized that their gap was nearing to a close when the timer finished ringing. It made the two blush as they looked at each other, Sai cleared his throat and got up.

"Dinner's ready." Sai said trying to hide his pinkish blush.

"Y-Yeah... Let me fix the table.. Uhm, where's the utensils?" Sakura mumbled her words, fixing herself.

"Top shelf and bottom left drawer." Sai replied as he opened the oven to reveal a couple of perfectly cooked meat.

"Gotcha." Sakura replied getting a couple of plates, forks and knives and also glasses.

After placing the eating ware on the table she obliged to sit ahead.

"Dinner is served." Sai said wearing his usual smile, he placed a couple of spoonfuls of the tomatoes and potatoes and gently placed the filet mignon on her plate, he did the same with his.

"What would you like to drink? Water or Raspberry juice?" Sai asked.

"Raspberry please." Sakura said.

The artist placed the used tray on the sink and got a pitcher of raspberry juice, he headed to her side to pour some and to his glass.

"Wow Sai, this ... looks AMAZING!" Sakura complimented the pale ninja as she stared at her plate.

"Thanks." Sai simply replied.

The two were having a great time, talking about their missions and how ridiculous Naruto is.

"Sai, you have a little something on your cheek." Sakura commented.

"Huh? Where?" Sai asked.

"There!" Sakura pointed.

Sai shifted his eyes from left to right trying to see the stain on his cheek but failed to locate it. Sakura got up , took her handkerchief from her pocket, she cupped Sai's face to keep it from moving as she wiped the sauce off of his face making both of them blush once again.

Sakura's heart was pounding as they stare at each other, she doesn't know why but her stomach churns when she's with him. It's been a long time since she felt something like it, but she's skeptical about it, she's still not over Sasuke.

"Sakura you can let go now." Sai said as he took a big gulp, just looking into her eyes was enough to make his brain turn to mush.

"Y-You're right." Sakura snapped out from her trance and went back to her seat.

Sai doesn't know this kind of feeling, it's all new to him. He never felt so nervous when he's with her. He mentally noted himself to look for it in the library the next morning.

"Let me clean the plates, It's the least I can do since you made dinner." Sakura said as they finished eating.

"O-Okay." Sai said as he took a sip from his glass.

Sakura gathered the used utensils in the sink, she grabbed the sponge and dishwashing soap and started to wash.

Sai took a minute to look at the girl in his kitchen, It's the first time he let a visitor in his flat. It was sort of special for him.

Sai took a drying towel from the side and dried the washed plates beside Sakura. They smiled as they looked at each other, a very nice atmosphere to look at.

"It's this late? I need to go, thank you for the dinner Sai It was great." Sakura said as she looked at her watch.

Sakura was about to go when Sai blurted out.

"L-Let me walk you home."

"Huh?" Sakura said as she turned her head enough to see Sai behind her.

"I said.. Let me walk you home." Sai meagerly said hoping she'll let him.

"I-It's fine." Sakura hesitated a bit, but decided not to be with him as she walked home since she's still confused in what's going on.

"Oh... Okay.." Sai weakly said, his face still had the same emotionless look but his heart scrunched up.


	2. Off to the Beach

**AN: I hope you guys like this one, I'm fangirling over them. I'm preparing to make a few one shots , some lemony smuts, angsty one shots and some good love triangles with this pairing. Look forward to it.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Her gentle face was covered with her fine pink hair, you can see her body heave up and down under the white blanket that caressed her torso and twirled along her beautiful, toned legs. It was their team's week off, she decided to sleep in since she's been busy with the hospital, medical training and team missions. Last night with Sai was all new to her, yes she enjoyed getting to know him better but all the sudden awkward moments were puzzling her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"SAKURA-CHAAAANN!" The loud blonde shouted.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi joined as well.

Sakura was pretty damn irritated, she wants her sleep. She dragged herself up from her heavenly slumber, walked slowly to open her bedroom door not caring if her hair was disheveled or she looked tired she just had to shut her comrades up.

As the sleepy maiden opened her apartment door she was greeted with confetti, party hats and a sign that says "We're going to the BEACH!" Naruto was throwing confetti up in the air, while Kakashi had his usual smile that transmitted through his eyes and Yamato and Sai we're holding the sign. All of their eyes were closed as they smiled.

The 4 men opened their eyes to see their kunoichi with dazed emerald eyes, hair messy, flushed cheeks from waking up, wearing only a black tank top and black boy shorts that covered only half her torso and barely half her thighs. All four had their mouth unshut, they were blushing.

"W-What? Now?" Sakura said as she yawned.

"Yes now." Kakashi replied.

"Sorry Sakura, these two were very persistent." Yamato sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, just caught me a bit off guard. Let me just freshen up and pack some stuff." Sakura said looking excited as well. It's been a while since she went to the beach.

"Okay, we'll wait here." Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura maintained the door open as she prepared some bentos and sandwiches, took a quick shower and gathered her essentials in a bag.

"Let's go guys." Sakura said as she pumped her fist. Sakura was wearing a white strapless sundress with yellow flowers as designs, it fell perfectly just below her knee and she topped it off with a cute straw hat.

"Sakura-chan, you look really cute!" Naruto complimented the las as they took Yamato's car to their destination.

"Oh stop it you!" Sakura said, feeling flattered.

"I think you look quite ugly, Hag." Sai said with a very lazy smile.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura roared as she made a fist and punched Sai's face.

"O-Ouch.." Sai sighed as he touched the stinging jaw.

"Lively aren't they?" Yamato commented as they looked at them from the rear view mirror.

"We can still be lively too. We're still young." Kakashi replied as he put down his Icha Icha book.

"Not as young as before." Yamato said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh look we're here! Waaaahhh! I'm so excited to play in the wattteeerr!" Naruto cheered.

It wasn't hard to find parking since they were the only people there. As they set up the umbrella and blankets, Naruto had no time to waste, he immediately changed into his board shorts and ran into the water.

It wasn't a hassle for the guys to change into their swimming trunks, Sai wore short black trunks, Yamato had brown board shorts and Kakashi wore short red trunks but he still kept his mask on. Kakashi and Sai stayed under the umbrella while Yamato joined Naruto.

"Where's Sakura-chan?!" Naruto looked from left to right.

"Right here." Sakura said as she walked towards them. She was wearing a white triangle bikini top that showed her healthy chest and a matching white stringed bikini bottom tht showed her luscious back side.

Sai tried very hard to keep his composure, he gulped as he examined her from top to bottom.

"I forgot how much she'd grown." Kakashi commented as he also looked at the girl.

"Kakashi-senpai, why do I feel hot in the inside and.. I feel kind of nervous..I'm not sick, I'm not doing anything nerve racking either. So why am I like this?" Sai asked.

"Oh there's a very accurate explanation on what you're experiencing." Kakashi said as he took a picture of Sakura, making Sai a little bit annoyed.

"And that is?" Sai cocked an eyebrow up as he put down his sketch pad and pencil.

"You think Sakura is hot." Kakashi said as he happily took another photo of the unsuspecting kunoichi, even though he's still wearing his usual lazy look.

"Hot? Is she sick?" Sai was quite confused but not confused enough to grab his senpai's camera and pull it away from him it was seriously irritating him.

"No, not literally. I mean, when you see a person and they're very appealing, too appealing that you feel something in your nether regions that means the person is hot." Kakashi replied in monotone as he took out his cellphone to take another picture of Sakura.

"Is that so.." Sai sighed as he continued to sketch.

Sakura walked towards the two sitting under the shade to join them.

"Yo." Sakura greeted as she crawled to get some shade.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Kakashi asked as he read his pervy book.

"I'll sunbathe for a while, I need the vitamin D." Sakura replied rummaging through her bag to get the sunscreen.

As she got the lotion, she applied it to her arms, legs, cleavage and torso. Sai observed the girl as she covered herself with the white liquid , looking at her putting on the lotion was quite sensual for the pale lad. Lathering the sunscreen on her creamy smooth skin was enough for him to oggle the girl for a long time. She tried to reach for her back but failed to do so.

"Sai, could you put some on my back? I can't reach it." Sakura asked as she presented the bottle. She was comfortable with the guys around her, they were all someone she trusts, so she feels fine if one of her teammates lather on some on her.

"Sai?" Sakura mentioned his name, the artist was too distracted with the sight to even respond.

"Saaaaaaiiiiii?" She said once again, this time she caught his attention.

"Sure." Sai replied with his usual smile.

"You seem out of it today." Sakura commented as she untangled the knots of her bikini top as she lied down.

"Am I?" Sai replied, trying to not be so weird as he is. He squirted a couple of dallops of the lotion and spread it onto Sakura's bare back.

"Ahhhh." Sakura moaned, it's been a while since she had a massage. She really needed it.

The noise Sakura produced made Sai flustered. He backed out a bit and said.

"Done."

"Th-Thanks." Sakura immediately knotted her bikini, she doesn't want to admit that she was turned on by his touch.

"Come to think of it, Sai how do you survive in the sun with your complexion?" Sakura added.

"I.. I often stay out of it. As you can see, I'm in the shade." Sai gathered his composure.

"You know, a little sunscreen wouldn't hurt." Sakura said.

"I'll even put it on you." Sakura offered, she was a bit nervous to touch Sai's naked top half.

"Really? You would do that?" Sai asked, ever so feeble.

"Sure, what are friends are for?" Sakura said as she motioned him to lie down.

"Friends.." Sai sighed as he lied on his stomach.

Sakura was about to get on top of him when suddenly Naruto interrupted them.

"Yo Sakura-chan! Watcha doin?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna put sunscreen on Sai." Sakura replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Naruto looked at the pink haired beauty then slowly trailed his eyes on to Sai, He did it quite a number of times when he noticed the tinge of red coming from Sai's ear and cheek. Naruto was stupid but not THAT stupid.

"Why don't you let me do it? Y'know, bros and all." Naruto gave a brief laugh.

"Well, if you say so. I'll be laying out over there." Sakura smiled as she got up and handed the bottle of lotion to Naruto.

Naruto watched his voluptuous teammate walked a little bit of distance to sunbathe as he plopped on to Sai's back.

"Sai, stop blushing. I'm going to put on the lotion you idiot." Naruto said as he poured quite a handful to his hand and placed it on Sai's back.

"I see, I feel quite disappointed for some reason." Sai said truthfully, he didn't know why he's upset.

"Do you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked straight on.

"Of course, she's my comrade." Sai replied.

"No, I mean. Like-like her." Naruto repeated.

"I... I don't know." Sai doesn't know what to answer.

"Then why were you blushing when she was about to put on sunscreen?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think she's hot. Atleast that's what Kakashi-senpai explained to me." Sai said.

"Kakashi-sensei?! You like Sakura-chan?!" Naruto blurted out.

"I simply said she was hot, she is, is she not?" Kakashi replied with a bored look in his eyes.

"And I'm a man." Kakashi added.

"Well... You got a point." Naruto mumbled.

"Dickless, Could you get off of me? I'm suddenly uncomfortable with your contact with me." Sai frankly said as he suddenly got up making Naruto fall.

"Oh! It's okay for Sakura-chan to sit on you but when it comes to me it's not!" Naruto spat.

"She is , as you say hot." Sai argued with a smile.

"You have to be as charming as me to make her fall for you!" Naruto smuggly said as he jumped his way to the water.

Sai simply smiled thinking how idiotic his teammate is.

Meanwhile Sakura was enjoying her layout, she recalled what happened earlier. Sai's palms making contact with her back, his hands were surprisingly warm for his skin color. He handled her ever so gently, that made Sakura blush. Ever since yesterday with Sai, she's been close to the emotionless lad. She doesn't mind, it was quite refreshing for her to see Sai be truthful and went with his heart and quite frankly she liked him that way even though he still calls her unflattering names.

"Everyone let's play in the wateeeer!" Yamato shouted, obviously enjoying himself.

Sakura got up, she quickly walked towards Kakashi and Sai. She grabbed their arms and dragged the both of them to the water.

"Come oooon! It's our day off!" Sakura happily stated as she splashed the two.

Sai obliged to splash his teammates, it's what they're doing so might as well copy them while Kakashi swimmed a little deeper at the end.

After an hour or so in the water, as expected Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry." Naruto whined.

"Oh, I packed some sandwiches in my bag. I'm getting pretty hungry too." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, don't you miss Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a serious tone as they sat on the shore.

"... Are you really going to ask me that?.." Sakura replied looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just... I want to bring him home as soon as possible.." Naruto said looking melancholic.

"Me too... But he will come up sooner or later..." Sakura replied.

"You're right, this sandwich is really good Sakura-chan!" Naruto changed the mood.

"Thanks!" Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan, Sai is a pain in the ass." Naruto slumped.

"He is, isn't he." Sakura agreed giving a little chuckle.

"But he's a good guy." Naruto added as he took another bite off his sandwich.

"Yeah, good guy." Sakura said as she observed the lad being pummeled by Kakashi and Yamato. They might be teachers but they knew how to have fun.

Naruto quickly finished his sandwich as he ran into the water once again.

"That idiot, he should wait atleast 15 minutes to go back into the water." Sakura commented as he looked at the carefree lad.

Sai genuinely had fun but he still thinks it's a waste of time to stay up in the sun for too long. He decided to go just sit in the shade while he observed their human behavior.

Sai sat beside the sleeping Sakura, wearing his usual emotionless orbs.

"Interesting.." Sai sighed as he observed the three men enjoying some water and sun. While Sakura took a little bit of nap beside him.

Sai looked at the girl beside him, he's seen her sleep countless of times in missions but not like this before. Completely unguarded, barely wearing anything, she looked quite peaceful. The reflection of the sun from the sand made her skin glow, her chest going up and down everytime she breathes. She doesn't look like it but she does have the boobs and back part after all, Sai thought as he examined her more. Her legs were spread a bit, you can see her thighs and the part between them. She tussled from left to right, she finally found a comfortable position, lying on her stomach with one leg up beside her chest and one completely stretched out. Sai's mouth opened a bit, the sight of his teammate was too much, too beautiful but she was still ugly, his ugly. Sai smirked, he got his sketchpad and pencil and began to draw the sleeping las.

He was almost finished,he glanced at his muse once again when he saw a tear rolling down her delicate face. She look pained and distraught. Eyebrows furrowed and such, Sai didn't realize that his hand was half way to her face to wipe the tear off.

"Sa..Sasuke..-kun.." Sakura sighed his name.

Sai stopped on his tracks as he heard the traitor's name. He was dumbfounded, his heart almost got the better of him. These urges have a minds of its own. Sai tried to look as emotionless as possible as he reverted back.

Troublesome,that's the word. Very troublesome, he thought.

After a few minutes or so, Sakura regained consciousness. She noticed Sai, deep in thought.

"Y'know... whatever you're thinking... You should follow your heart." Sakura gave a small smile to the lad.

"Follow my heart..." Sai sighed as he looked at her.

"Yep, Now let's swim." Sakura got up as she reached out her hand to him.

"Sakura.." Her name escaped his lips.

"Hm?" The pink haired blossom hummed.

Sai stared at the beauty for a bit, taking in her voluptuous body.

"..You.." Sai sighed.

"You have a very fat chest and fat ass." Sai unfilteredly commented.

"Don't you mean I have a luscious body?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Yep, That's what I meant." Sai gave his usual smile as he reached for the girl's hand.

"Well... Thank You... at least you didn't call me Ugly." Sakura replied.

"You're still ugly to me." Sai smiled before Sakura could react Sai ran towards the water away from her.

"You fucking bastard!" Sakura shouted.

"And I thought you were quite cute.." Sakura said in whisper.

"I don't understand how you guys, last for hours swimming all day?" Sakura said as she immersed herself in the cold water.

"Me neither." Sai agreed in distaste.

"Look ouuuuuuttt!" Naruto shouted , he was surfing with his chakra headed towards Sakura.

Sai immediately jumped behind the las, cradling her body, he swiftly dodged the uncontrollable blonde as he landed, he stepped on a seaweed making him stumble on his back making both of them soaked.

"O-Ow.." Sakura said trying to pull herself up when she realized she's sitting on top of Sai.

Sai opened his eyes to find a very wet Sakura Haruno, you can see the bump of her nipple from her bikini. Sticking to her skin, droplets of water caressing the curve of her breast and her flat tummy. This made Sai blush, he's trunks were tightening up. He quickly got up ,making Sakura fall on her bum.

"O-Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed as she touched her back side.

"You're very heavy, Ugly." Sai commented as he joined Kakashi farther in the deep.

Sakura blushed, she was supposed to be fuming mad until she saw Sai's wet body. Toned but lean, Sexy and well built, she didn't noticed it before but when they were close in that split moment, it was all for her eyes to see.

"Kakashi-senpai, how do you deal with her?" Sai asked as he floated along with the copy ninja.

"Don't you mean how do YOU deal with her?" Kakashi said as he looked at the pale boy.

"..." Sai gave a guilty look.

"There's nothing wrong with having feelings, just go with it." Kakashi advised.

"But, Sakura ... sh-"

"Stop thinking about it, that's what's going to make it worse." Kakashi added.

"I see," Sai said as he placed a hand on his chin.

After a couple more hours, it was almost sun down.

"Everyone, I brought bentos!" Sakura waved along the shore.

"Bentos?!" Naruto happily exclaimed as he swam to the shore.

"Wow this is good." Yamato commented as he took a spoonful.

"Really? Thanks." Sakura replied.

".. Not bad.." Sai commented.

"It's not as good as Sai's cooking though." Sakura added.

"Sai's cooking?" Naruto and Yamato asked.

"Yeah, yesterday I ate dinner at his flat." Sakura said.

"In his flat?" Naruto and Yamato asked again.

"I believe that's called a date? A male and female having a dinner together." Sai said in his stoic face.

"W-What!? " Sakura exclaimed.

"So it isn't a date?" Sai asked.

"Yes.. wait.. no.." Sakura was mumbling, she doesn't know what to reply.

"I don't know why you're panicking ugly, let's just eat." Sai said.

"Those two are quite a pair." Yamato commented.

"I almost forgot, I should've been in the library but Dickless dragged me here." Sai snarked.

"It's fun isn't it?" Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Well... kind of.." Sai said as he eyed Sakura.

* * *

**AN: Please tune in for my new updates this week or next week. Thank you :) **


	3. Something to Say

**AN: I'm a perv ._. Sorry, I feel weird. Since this is my first M rated fic. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

It was night time and they were still on the beach, Naruto as expected brought some sparklers.

"Uwaaaahh." Sakura said in fascination at the sparkling stick, it was nostalgic for her.

"Day offs are fun, ne senpai?" Yamato smiled at Kakashi who was busy with sparklers.

Naruto was running around while Sai looked at the stick with curiousity. He wonders why they were so fascinated with a stick that emits light.

After the sparklers were worn off, they were all packed to go home.

"Wait, let me change in the car first." Sakura said, she was still wearing her swimsuit for some last minute swimming.

"Hurry up then." Naruto grinned at his best friend.

Sakura walked towards the car, opening and shutting it. She untied the knots from her nape as well from her back, revealing her creamy , smooth skin. She wiped a small towel all over her torso, up to her breasts and under. She slid off from her tiny bikini bottom, exposing her womanhood, it was plump and smooth she also wiped the towel down there, wincing a bit from the contact making her blush. Then the pink haired maiden placed her lacy blue bra on top of her beautiful mounds and shimmied inside a matching pair of lacy blue thongs. She didn't have a choice since Ino replaced her whole underwear set with trashy ones, saying that hers were like granny panties. Thank God she saved some of her boy shorts. Lastly, Sakura put on her sundress happily as she walked out from the car.

Unbeknownst to the maiden, she was seen by a certain lucky lad named Sai.

He was going to go in the car ahead of them when he saw the heavenly event. He was near enough to see and far enough for Sakura not to notice. He was blushing furiously, his pants tight, sweat trickling down his face. He was a bit annoyed, thinking that she was letting her guard down too much just because she's with them. Sai's mouth was open, he couldn't move, he was dumbfounded. He managed to keep himself calm as he entered the car. He closed his eyes to recall the marvelous sight once again, only to be greeted with the whole team coming in the car.

Just his luck, Sakura was seated next to him.

"Today was fun." Yamato smiled as he peeked through the rear view mirror, beholding a snoring Naruto and a sleeping Sakura, her head was rested on Sai's shoulder, while the pale lad was looking at the window. DIdn't seem to mind the weight on his shoulder.

"Ugly, my arm is falling asleep. Get off you hag." Sai said hoping that it will wake her up. He nudged his shoulder a bit to wake the girl, unfortunately that only made it worse. Sakura smiled, still deep in dreamland as she hugged Sai's arm tightly. Making her breasts a very good pillow for the artist's arm.

Sai looked at the sight, her cleavage was exposed to him to see. He gulped as he slowly took the scenery in. He had this sudden urge to clash his lips onto hers, thinking it was a bad idea since she might punch him but then he recalled what she herself advised him.

"I'm just following what you said.." Sai sighed as he lowered his face to near Sakura's. He slowly looked at her, remembering each majestic feature she had. Then his lips touched hers, it was his first kiss. A chaste and cute one. He quickly pulled back, thinking how sweet her lips were. He had a tinge of red on his face, his heartbeat kept on pounding.

"Very ugly.." Sai said while he smirked.

After a while, they were nearing Sakura's house.

"Naruto, wake Sakura. We're almost at her house." Kakashi said yawning behind his mask.

"M-Me?! Have you seen her wake up from a long day? Early morning was just a fluke, what kind of outcome we'll she unleash now?!" Naruto quietly exclaimed, he woke up just an hour ago.

"Then Sai, wake her up." Kakashi droned.

Sai looked at the sleeping maiden who was clinging on his arm, he took a big sigh.

"Oi, Ugly.. wake up!" Sai shook his arm.

Everyone in the car could swear that they heard Sakura's vein pop. It was dead silent.

"Finally, the witch has awoken from her slumber." Sai taunted giving his fake smile.

"You fucking Idiot!" Sakura snapped as he punched Sai's face, the pale lad's head was sticking on the car window.

"Sa-Sakura-chan... We're here.." Naruto reminded the pissed kunoichi.

"Oh.. Well, thank you for the time." Sakura reverted back to herself.

Sakura scooted out of the car and entered her apartment. She was about to close the door when a hand stopped it midway.

"Sai?" Sakura asked as she looked at the artist.

"I've got something to say." Sai smiled.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, looking skeptical.

"You're hot." Sai simply replied, he gave the most genuine smile, if you look closely you could see his blush.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused as she blushed furiously.

"I just wanted to say it." Sai replied.

"I-Is that all?.." Sakura stuttered, looking flushed.

"Yep." Sai said.

"Good Night, then.." Sakura replied.

"G'night." Sai raised his hand as he walked down the stairs to come back into Yamato's car.

"What did Sakura-chan forgot?" Naruto asked.

"Some important information, I needed to share with her." Sai gave a smile.

"Is it about a mission?" Naruto sprang up.

"No."

"Is it about training?" Naruto asked again.

"No."

"Then what is it?!" Naruto asked, getting frustrated.

"None of your business, Dickless." Sai replied looking bored.

"Kakashi-sensei! Did you hear this guy?!" Naruto whined.

"It's gonna be a noisy way back to his place." Yamato sighed in defeat.

The next morning..

Sai was out in the library, reading about the feelings his experiencing and such.

"Oh look ! Sai's here!" Lee said, as he entered the library with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Naruto.

"Watcha readin there?" Kiba asked as all of them went behind Sai to see the book.

"Love? Romance?" Shikamaru asked as he took a peek of the book.

"I'd understand if you're reading about sex but that?" Kiba retorted.

"Who's the Unlucky lady?" Naruto snorted.

"I'm not sure yet." Sai spat as he closed his book and stood up and left.

"He's cranky today." Lee commented.

"I would be, If you guys snooped on me like that when I don't even know if I'm sure of what I'm feeling and I'm still figuring myself out." Shikamaru droned as he took a seat.

"He's got a point." Kiba agreed.

Meanwhile, Sai took the outdoors in as he sat on a bench in the park. He continued to read and just his luck the only girl in his mind was coming towards him.

"H-Hi." Sakura blushed recalling what he said last night.

Sai peered over his book, he eyed the girl for a minute or so.

"Hello." Sai greeted.

"What are you reading?" Sakura asked as she took a seat next to the pale ninja.

"About.. romance.." Sai replied.

"Romance?" Sakura scoffed as she snatched the book away from Sai.

"Sai, romance is not something you read. It's something you'll have to feel, Love is by instinct and by heart." Sakura said, she recalled the times she was with Sasuke. Her face looked pained, Sai looked at her.

"So If I kiss her because I felt like it, it's okay?" Sai asked.

"Of course!" Sakura replied.

"If I hug her tightly, it's okay?"

"Yes!"

"If I touch her boobs and ass, it's okay?"

Sakura proudly nodded in reply.

"If I carry her, it's okay?"

"OF COURSE! MORE ROMANCE THE BETTER!" Sakura said proudly as she pumped her fist and threw the book over her shoulder.

"I see, well.. Thank you for your help, Ugly." Sai smiled. He neared Sakura's face, Sai smirked and kissed Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened, she was in shock. Her face turned red, she wants to punch him but she felt her strength draining out the more his lips lingered on deepened the kiss as he cupped her was lost in thought, she closed her eyes as she savored Sai's lips.

"You taste good, Ugly." Sai said as he broke the kiss off.

"W-What was that?" Sakura asked, her cheeks flushed.

"You said yesterday to follow my heart, You also said that do it by instinct and my instincts told me to kiss you." Sai explained.

"But...You do it with someone you love.." Sakura replied.

"According to the books I read and the way I get my brain scattered when you're around... I love you." Sai said with a straight face, he was dead serious.

"Sai... I... are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Y'know Ugly, I thought you'd be smart to catch up... What I'm trying to say is.. Did I stutter?" Sai replied as he looked at the girl. He thought she was cute all puzzled looking and such.

"I..I.." Sakura couldn't form a sentence.

"Don't worry. I'll wait." Sai replied with a smile.

"Thank you.." Sakura replied.

Awkward silence fell between them, the deafening sound of silence was engulfing their air.

"So.. Want to join Naruto and everyone later in training ground 3?" Sakura asked, breaking the quietness between them.

"We have our day off, what's our purpose in the training ground?" Sai asked.

"We're not training, we're just going to hang out." Sakura replied.

"I see.." Sai sighed.

"So, are you going or not?" Sakura asked once again.

"I will." Sai smiled.

"See you later then, I have to go.. " Sakura said as she avoided eye contact from Sai.

Sai could only look at the fading figure. The pale artist sighed, he walked a bit and encountered the guys from earlier.

"Yo Sai, do you know who you love now?" Naruto greeted the dazed ninja.

"Huh?.. Oh... Yes" Sai gave a quick fake smile.

"REALLY?!" All of them exclaimed, except for Neji and Shikamaru.

"Yes." Sai replied.

"Then who is it lover boy?" Kiba asked as he hooked his arm around Sai.

"Sakura." Sai replied, looking serious.

Everyone was dead silent, they were kind of guilty for having a crush on Sakura in a certain time of their lives. Some are still not over her either.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Lee gulped.

"Not at all, I'm confused in why you'd think that's a form of joke." Sai replied with a cocked eyebrow as he observed the quiet bunch.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Naruto said, giving a nervous smile.

"YOU'RE MY RIVAL TOO." Naruto added.

"Too? There's more?" Sai asked.

"Well, Before you, Teme was my rival." Naruto explained.

"Aren't I your rival too?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Anyway, we just have to compete who wins her heart first, ne?" Naruto completely ignored Lee.

"I agree with all of you, Sakura is a great wife candidate.." Neji said.

"Y-You like her too?!" Naruto and Lee exclaimed.

Neji didn't reply, he just shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"GUUUUYYS, Let's just go to some shops before we meet with the girls, okay?" Kiba announced, everyone seemed to agree with him, so they walked towards the sweets shop.

"Oi Naruto, what are you gonna buy?" Kiba asked as he pets Akamaru.

"Some gummies and candies, you?" Naruto said as they entered the shop.

"They're debuting this new treat for dogs, also gonna buy some sour strips." Kiba replied enthusiastically.

"What about you Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Me?... I don't really like sweets but I guess I'll try truffles." Sai replied in his normally stoic face.

After a few minutes of going in and out of random shops, they finally arrived in the training grounds and as expected the girls were running late.

"Seriously, they take too long." Shikamaru droned as all of them sat on a circle.

"Yeah, I don't get why they have to put on make up and such." Naruto agreed.

"We don't only do that you idiot. We made some snacks." Ino snarled.

Ten Ten, Hinata and Ino casually sat in between their friends. All there's left was Sakura and the only spot available was beside Sai and looked at her , she was taking too long.

"What are you waiting for forehead? Sit!" Ino insisted.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." Sakura sighed he sat beside Sai.

Everyone was having a good time, when Sai popped open his bag filled truffles, Ino was struck with curiosity.

"Sai you like truffles?" Ino asked in a flirty tone.

"Not really.. I just bought it to try some." Sai said in distaste.

"Is that so? Then can I have some?" Ino continued to flirt.

"Sure." Sai looked at his bag.

"Ahhh." Ino opened her mouth expecting to be fed.

"Here." Sai complied as he stuck a truffle into her mouth leaving his index finger to push the truffle a little bit farther into her lips.

Ino blushed with the way Sai fed her the chocolate treat.

"Mmmm It's delicious." She added.

Everyone simply grimaced at Ino's distasteful act. Sakura on the other hand, she didn't know if she should yell at Sai or not. Her heart clenched at the sight earlier.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. have you ever tried truffles?" Hinata asked the lad beside her.

"Yeah, it's bitter at first then it's really very delicious once you chew it." Naruto happily replied.

"How about you Sakura-chan?" Naruto diverted his gaze on to Sakura.

"Huh? Me?.. I haven't really tasted it... But I heard it's heavenly." Sakura replied.

"Poor you." Ino arrogantly said.

"Here, taste it." Sai said.

"Thank Yo-" Sakura was cut off with his lips on to hers. Sai deepened the kiss as he eyed the flustered kunoichi. His tongue slithered on to her lips asking for access, she gasped by his contact making him slip his tongue in her mouth. Sai transferred the truffle into her mouth as he broke the kiss.

Everyone was in complete awe, Neji was irritated for some reason, Hinata closed her eyes in embarrassment and the rest just looked at the pair open mouthed.

"What does it taste, Hag?" Sai asked as he observed her reaction.

"What was that for!" Sakura exclaimed as she wiped the remaining saliva on the side of her mouth.

"I gave you a taste." Sai replied with a very cheeky smile.

"What did it taste?" Sai added, as he looked at the las firmly.

"It...It.. It was delicious.." Sakura blushed bright red, trying not to curl herself into a ball.

"Oh I bet it wa-" Shikamaru commented but was cut off with an elbow to the stomach, which came from Ino.


	4. Sparring Session

**AN: Sooooo I'm still thinking if Neji is going to be the thorn in their bush buuuuuut I still don't know, maybe you guys could leave a review if you want Neji to be the point to make a triangle. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Naruto had to think of something quick, it was very awkward for the bunch since Sai pulled that stunt.

"Ah...Ah... Anyone want to spar?" Naruto gave a nervous chuckle as everyone looked at him.

Hinata's face lit up, it was the perfect thing to do.

"Na-Na...Na.." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, she was really shy.

"COME ON NARUTO !" Kiba spat as he grabbed Naruto's wrist to drag him in the middle.

"Might as well join them. Come on Hinata!" Ten Ten offered.

"Uhn!" Hinata agreed.

"Lee, Let's go. I want to practice my jutsu on you anyway." Shikamaru droned.

"YOSH!" Lee pumped his fists.

"Sa-" Sai couldn't finish his sentence, he was cut off by a pair of hands on his wrists.

"Come on Sai~ Let's spar." Ino gave a wink as she dragged the pale painter.

Sakura looked at her confused teammate, she was irritated but she knew there's no point in arguing with Ino, it will get her nowhere.

"Spar with me." Neji offered as he shifted his gaze elsewhere, a little bit of red was hinting on his cheeks.

"Alrighty then, but I'm not going to go easy on you." Sakura smirked.

"I didn't want you to." Neji smirked back, he was going to face the girl when a swoosh of wind was heard. Sakura swung her arm to punch the Hyuuga to only find him block her attack. Sakura followed with a kick on the side, only to disappoint because Neji blocked it again. Neji attacked, he tried his 24 palms. Amazingly, Sakura dodged and blocked each one.

"You're quite skilled." Neji scoffed.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sakura replied as she punched the ground, it was split in half, Neji jumped in the air and tried to attack the medic. Sakura saw this coming, she located a nerve on his shoulder to paralyze him.

"Don't worry. I'll fix that for you later." Sakura gave a chuckle.

Meanwhile Sai was having the worst time on his life, not only does Ino's been horribly acting weak in his grasp but she also had these weird whimpering noises everytime he blocked her shifted his gaze to Sakura and Neji who's undoubtedly having a great time. He hissed at the sight of that slight

smirk Sakura made, he frowned at the arrogant smile Neji had. They never talk to each other, then why are they like that. It was seriously pissing him off, Sai tried to shift a little nearer to the pair as Ino tried to attack the former root.

"Sai, be careful. We don't want to bump into forehead and Neji." Ino reminded the lad who barely paid attention to her.

Sai tried to give her his best fake smile, he was really annoyed with the pair beside them, they were so immersed in their sparring.

"Hey Sai, could you guys move a bit? You're trampling us over here." Neji commented as he effortlessly blocked Sakura's super power punch.

"It's okay Neji, the tighter the space, the better." Sakura said as she finally landed a punch on Neji's face.

Sai looked at the pink haired beauty as she said those words, his heart clenched in pain. He was mad, he tried to analyze what word was perfect for the way he's feeling. Jealous, he thought. Sai's vein popped as he had enough of this play. He landed a very powerful punch on Ino's stomach making her fly away onto Lee's arms.

"I don't want to spar anymore." Sai walked towards the blonde maiden and smiled.

"O-Okay.." Ino agreed

Sai simply sat on a tree branch as he watched her spar with another man.

A few minutes went by, everyone was burnt out.

"UWAAAAAHH KIBA, YOU'VE IMPROVED." Naruto gasped.

"Same to you, bro." Kiba agreed.

"Not bad Lee." Shikamaru commented.

"Thanks!" Lee found a little bit of energy left to give an energetic reply.

"Ten Ten, ..you were great.." Hinata said in between breaths.

Ten Ten gave a thumbs up as she fell on the soft green grass.

"I never fought someone so skilled other than Sasori.." Sakura said as her rapid breathing made her chest go up and down, she just finished reverting Neji's shoulder back to normal.

"The spar was... enjoyable." Neji replied with a stoic face.

"Neji-san, could you spar with me?" Sai said, giving a quick smile as he jumped off the branch.

"As you wish." Neji stood up and instantly Sai attacked with a kunai in hand, the Hyuuga counters with a kunai as well. They shifted, left, right, up and down. Neji tried his 24 palms, as Sai painted ferocious lions to attack the lad. It was an action packed sparring session.

"What's with Sai?" Naruto innocently asked.

"What's with Neji?" Lee asked as well.

"Feisty aren't we?" Neji commented as he kicked Sai on his stomach, Sai quickly grabbed Neji by the ankle and twisted him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sai gave his fake smile as he continued to attack viciously, their friends noticed that it wasn't a simple spar anymore, Neji was attempting the 64 palms and he wasn't second thinking it.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed as he eyed the blonde boy, Naruto nodded in response and like a flash. Naruto held Sai while Neji was held by Kiba.

Sai is still tensed up while Neji relaxed. Neji didn't bother to look at Sai. He simply broke from the lock and casually walked out.

"Chill Sai! What's the matter?" Naruto asked as he let go of his lock.

"I was just passionate to improve my skills as a ninja." Sai smiled.

"It didn't look like passion to me." Naruto pouted.

"Just believe me." Sai smiled once again as he exited the training ground, taking a glance at Sakura in the process. She looked worried, he didn't know if she was worried about him or Neji but she was worried.

"Sai, where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Home." Sai simply replied.

"Can I come?" Ino added.

"No. Never." Sai smiled at Ino, he was seriously pissed.

* * *

**AN: Look forward for my next update this week or next. ^^**


	5. Jealousy is the Word

**AN: Hello :) I hope you guys enjoy reading this. I'm sorry for any errors.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Sai wasn't usually like that but these feelings were overwhelming for him.

"I.. I have to go to.." Sakura said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked.

"He's our friend Naruto... Something's been bothering him." Sakura replied as she walked away. She dashed her way out of the training grounds to catch up to Sai.

"Sai!" Sakura shouted.

Sai didn't budge, he continued walking.

"Sai, wait!" Sakura said with a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Sai asked as he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, her lips pursed, her face flushed from the sparring.

Sai looked at the girl, he kissed her once again. Making her blush, Sai broke apart as he looked at the girl again.

Sakura understood, he wants to talk to her in private. Sai and Sakura walked all the way to the former root's place.

"Now can you tell me?" Sakura asked as she entered the flat.

Sai took a deep breath as they both sat on the couch.

"I.. was jealous.." Sai said, he couldn't bear to look at her in the eyes.

"Jealous? Of Neji?" Sakura was shocked.

"Yes, I just don't like his over familiarity with you. Is that wrong?.." Sai explained.

"Yes.. and No.." Sakura said.

"It's the first time..." Sai sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's the first time, I'm like this..." Sai said, you can see the bafflement in his eyes.

"I.. I see.." Sakura replied.

"I.. I'll do my best .." Sai said as he finally looked at the girl.

"Huh?" Sakura was confused.

"It's okay if you still don't get it Ugly..." Sai replied he leaned on his couch.

"Don't call me Ugly!" Sakura was going to punch him when Sai suddenly held her down on top of him, his hands were on the small of her back.

"Sai l-let goooo!" Sakura protested as she tried to pull away from him.

"Ugly, You don't have a choice. I love you." Sai said bluntly making Sakura weak in his arms.

"Let's just... stay here." Sai added, he closed his eyes to take a nap. All the emotional stress was very troublesome for him.

Sakura was still frowning as she observed the boy under her, she wasn't sure what to feel. She may be mad, but they're comrades. They're quite close despite the taunting, she understood how Sai felt. When she first experienced love she was frustrated as well, she was jealous of every girl and every guy who neared Sasuke. She looked at the soft expression on Sai's face once again, she sighed in defeat as she rested her head on his chest as they melted into eachother's warmth.

Sakura blinked a few times to see the guy before her gone. She rubbed her eyes as she got up, it was about 8 in the evening. Then she heard a click on the door, she turned around to see a water drenched Sai only wearing a towel on his hips. Sakura instantly blushed as she observed the guy across the hall.

"Ugly, close your mouth." Sai commented as he walked all the way to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Sh-Shut up!" Sakura retorted.

"Have dinner here, the glazed pork is going to be done soon." Sai droned as he casually walked to his room and got dressed.

Sakura was fidgeting on her sit, she was nervous. The sight of Sai was warming her body up. The pale ninja went back to the couch, he wore only shorts that ended on his knee.

"I thought you were going to put on clothes?!" Sakura was shocked as she tried to hide her blush.

"This is clothing, I always wear this." Sai yawned a he stretched out his arms on the head of the couch.

"Sakura.." Sai sighed.

"Hmmm?" The cotton candy haired ninja hummed.

"I really like you." Sai said, he felt peace everytime he said that.

"I.. I know.." Sakura replied.

Sai neared the las, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her neck.

Sakura patted Sai's head, she could smell the essence of the shampoo he used, wafting from his wet hair. His cold skin on her warm flesh, His breathing tickled her neck.

"Y'know... if you're not protesting in my actions then does that mean you love me?" Sai smiled.

"I.. don't know.." Sakura's voice cracked.

"Then.. I'll court you." Sai replied.

"Can I? .. Can I court you?" Sai added as he raised his head to face each other.

"I ... I can't turn you down, can I?" Sakura said in a defeated tone.

"Nope." Sai gave an innocent smile, he was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly the timer went off.

TING

"That's dinner." Sakura said as she heaved.

Sai was surprised for a bit but then reverted back to his old self. He quickly stood up and got the food.

"Sai.. thanks for supper.." Sakura followed.

Sai looked at her in response, the night went on as they ate. That night, the last thing they talked about was the incident earlier. The only thing that's different was Sai, he was flirting. It wasn't like the cheesy flirtatious lines some other guys used on her, Sai was smooth and sleek with his. Sakura blushed here and there, fidgeting and sometimes caught off guard.

"I.. I got to go.. Thank you for dinner." Sakura said.

"Let me walk you home." Sai offered.

"Nah, It's o-okay.." Sakura replied.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Sai insisted as he opened the door.

"If you say so." Sakura said as she walked out followed by Sai.

"Sai, I want you to do something for me." Sakura said as she looked up to the star filled sky.

"You want me to kiss you?" Sai asked looking stoic.

"No, I wan-" Sakura was cut off.

"You want me to take you right here, right now since there's no one around?" Sai asked once again.

"No." Sakura gritted her teeth as she clenched her hand keeping herself from punching the pale artist.

"You want me to marry you?" Sai asked, still looking emotionless.

"Make up with Neji." Sakura simply said as they both stopped on their tracks.

Sai looked at the girl before her, he wasn't having it. He sighed in a defeated manner as he nodded in reply.

"Okay, here's my stop." Sakura said.

"Good Night." Sai gave a bright smile.

"Thank you for today, Good Night Sai." Sakura replied smiling back.

Sai smirked, he kissed her once again. He kissed her hungrily as he toned down the aggressiveness and trailed kisses to her jaw to her cheek and distanced himself to the flushed girl.

"Anytime you want truffles, I'll give you some." Sai gave a cheeky grin as he walked away, leaving the dazed girl on her doorstep.


	6. Cheeky Sai

**AN: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please look forward to the next update this week or next.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

The next morning was alright. Naruto, Sai and Sakura met up and just walked around the town.

"Sai, you got me worried there." Naruto said as he yawned.

"I appreciate your concern Dickless, but I promise you I'm fine... as long as Ugly agrees to be my girlfriend." Sai said thinking no wrong in what he said.

Naruto shut his eyes open while Sakura was confused if she should be flattered or she should punch Sai for calling her Ugly once again.

"BRING IT OOON!" Naruto shouted as he waved his fists up in the air.

Sai and Sakura were laughing when suddenly they came across Neji, Lee and Ten Ten.

The tension between Neji and Sai was tense, there was an awkward silence until Sakura coughed to signal Sai to say something.

Sai droned, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Neji-san, I apologize for my actions yesterday." Sai said, he gave his fake smile to reach out a hand.

Neji cocked an eyebrow, he looked at the hand and back at him. Neji shook his hand and didn't utter a placed a hand on Sai's shoulder, Sai glanced at the hand on him and smiled.

Neji let go as he continued to walk.

"Looking forward to sparring with you again... Sakura." Neji purred through his smirk as he continued walking.

"Bye Sakura-chan~" Lee sang which made the kunoichi shiver.

"Hmm.. When's the last time we had fun, like ALL of us?... Let's go to the bar later!" Naruto gave a huge grin.

"Bar?" The two said in unison.

"Yeah, Why not?" Naruto laughed.

"Well.. It's fine with me." Sakura said.

"I was planning to crash Forehead's place later and hope to get lucky... But it's okay, I guess." Sai said as he moved to Naruto's side, expecting an outburst from the medic.

The two men felt a chill down their spine as Sakura's eyes sparkled with anger. The kunoichi quickly sprang on top of Sai, making her sit on top of the fallen artist. Sakura head butts the pale lad and smirked.

What Sakura didn't know was when she was doing that, her chest brushed on Sai's face as she got up making him feel lucky.

"I feel sorry for you man." Naruto commented as he lend a hand to Sai.

"You don't have to." Sai smiled as he looked at Sakura who's already walking ahead of them.

"Because her boobs brushed on my face." Sai happily said as his blush remained on his cheeks.

"You perverted pasty face!" Naruto said as he was about to punch Sai when the former root immediately caught Naruto's fist and twisted his arm around.

"OOOOWWW! UNCLE, UNCLE UNCLE!" Naruto said in pain.

Sai let go as they followed the kunoichi.

"You got great taste." Naruto commented giving a goofy grin.

"Tell me that when I finally make her mine." Sai said as you can see a slight upwards curve on his lips.

"Wait, Where's Sakura-chan going?" Naruto asked as he looked at the jumping girl.

"Isn't it obvious? I read that females like to shop." Sai said.

Sakura merrily skipped towards her teammates.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow up while Sai stayed stoic.

"There's a saaaallllleeee." Sakura said looking giddy and excited, she instantly grabbed both Naruto and Sai's wrist as she dragged the both of them into the mall.

"Guess we don't have a choice." The two men sighed as Sakura continued to drag them inside a boutique.

After hours and hours of endless ins and outs of shops, the trio finally got out of the mall.

"So I'll tell Kiba, Hinata, Shino , Ten Ten and Shikamaru, 8:30 pm in the bar." Naruto loudly sai as he suddenly jumped on the shop's roof and dashed away.

"Really that guy.. I guess that leaves us with Ino, Chouji, Neji and Lee." Sakura sighed .

"Since Ino's shop is just a block away, I guess we'll start with her." Sakura added.

"What about these?" Sai raised his eyebrows as he lifted a couple of paperbags.

"Let's drop it off in my place after we tell them, is that fine with you?" Sakura replied.

"As long as you try these clothes infront of me." Sai innocently smiled.

"YOU STUPID ASS!" Sakura headbutted Sai.

"O-Ow… What was that for?" Sai asked as he touched his pained forehead.

"Don't say stuff like that in public!" Sakura spat.

"So should I say it in private then? You're the one who said follow my heart." Sai reasoned.

"Wha-Whatever!" Sakura couldn't reply, she hid her blush with a frown.

As they turned the corner they entered Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Yo Sakura, Saki." Ino greeted.

"Ino, we're going to the bar later at 8:30, everyone's gonna be there." Sakura offered.

"Drinking? Count me in." Ino winked at Sai, the lad only shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Well, see ya. We still have 3 more to invite." Sakura added as they left the shop.

"Next is… Chouji.." Sai said.

"Don't worry, let's go to the grill." Sakura replied.

As they walked Sai glanced at the girl walking beside him, so far all he was doing was from his heart. He gave a content smile, it wasn't analytical but every move he made; Made him feel that it's right. Sai quickly kissed Sakura on her cheek making Sakura blush.

Sakura looked at Sai who was smiling at her.

"Uh.. Ehrm.. We're here." Sakura cleared her throat.

"And there's Chouji-san." Sai grimaced at the sight, Chouji gulping down slices of beef.

"Y-Yo Chouji.." Sakura hesitated as they neared the lad.

"H-Huh.. What? Huh?" Chouji was lost for words since he lost concentration in eatng.

"Everyone's going to the bar later at 8:30, hope you can come." Sakura invited.

Chouji looked at the girl in reply as he continued in eating.

"Well the next is Neji." Sakra sighed they got out.

"So, Where is he?" Sai asked, he had a bitter taste in his mouth as he said.

"Unfortunately, I don't know.." Sakura sighed in defeat as she stretched out her arms.

"We don't have to look far, since he's there along with the thick eyebrow lad." Sai commented as he looked in their direction.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Sakura insisted as she walked towards the two comrades.

"I was afraid you're going to say that.." Sai said under his breath as he unwillingly dragged himself to follow the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee cheered.

"Hi, Are you guys busy later?" Sakura casually asked.

"Hmmm.. Not really, what about you Neji?" Lee said as he went into a thinking position.

"I'm free." Neji simply replied.

"Great! Then I guess you guys can come at the bar later, 8:30. Everyone's coming, so be there." Sakura replied as she pointed at them.

"Sure, as long as you'll be there." Neji smirked as he walked pass the teeth gritting Sai.

"My, My chatty are we?" Sai gave the best smile to Neji as he turned to face him.

"I wasn't talking to you." Neji retorted.

"I thought we shook it off?" Sai asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"I thought so too." Neji bluntly replied as he continued to walk. Lee quickly followed the Hyuuga as they furthered away.

"Shal we get going to your nest?" Sai reverted back as he wore a big smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah.. but don't do anything weird." Sakura warned as he furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't think of it." Sai continued to smile, thinking that making out with the kunoichi as he pinned her on the wall wasn't weird at all.


	7. Getting ready to Party

**AN: Okay, Hello guys. I kinda felt lost when I was writing this BUT I reread it and I thought it was a fine piece of fic. Maybe I was just paranoid.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

"Alright, now that's taken care of. I guess...I'll see you later?" Sakura said as she put her hands on her hips.

Sai remained silent, he had his smile on.

"You expect something in return?" Sakura jerked an eyebrow, she knew what he was getting at. The kunoichi took a hair pin and gave it to Sai.

"What's this?" Sai asked as he looked at the ribbon pin.

"It's a reward for helping me carry the bags." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Sai gave a disappointed look as he put it in his pocket.

"Now gooooo, I need to get ready." Sakura pushed her teammate to the door.

"Sakura.." Sai said her name.

His voice made her shiver.

"Dickless and I will come and pick you up later." Sai reminded the las.

"O-Okay." Sakura blushed as she closed the door.

Sai continued to smile on his way home because he absolutely saw a blush crept on his muse's cheeks.

Sai walked to his closet to ready his black button down long sleeve, red jeans and his dress shoes. He took a shower for a while, thinking how he'll fill up the hole that Sasuke left in her heart.

It was quarter to their meet up time when Sai walked the streets, he met with Naruto.

"You clean up well." Naruto commented with a sheepish grin.

"You too Dickless." Sai said as he saw the loud blonde wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt, jeans and converse.

"Let's go." Naruto said as they walked up the stairs to go to Sakura's apartment door.

As Naruto knocked on the door, it was immediately opened by Sakura. She wore a midnight blue, figure hugging spaghetti dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her cleavage showed, enough that it wasn't too skanky. Her face was the same but was enhanced with a bit of gloss and eyeliner.

"W-Wow Sakura-chan.." Naruto said as he eyed the voluptuous Sakura Haruno, Sai could swear he saw a drool coming from Naruto's mouth.

Sai wants to tell her the truth that she was smoking sexy but he simply diverted his eyes elsewhere, Good thing it was night time or else his blush will show.

"Come on guys!" Sakura happily hooked her arms between Naruto and Sai's arms as they went to the bar.

They met Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Ten Ten, Hinata, Shino, Neji and Ino. They were in a booth in the corner of the bar, it looked like the lot already ordered since Lee is dancing hysterically on the table.

Ino neared Team 7, she wore a purple figure hugging dress, a plunging neckline and some fishnets.

"My, My.. Sai.." Ino purred as she traced her finger on his chest up to his arm.

"That pig is starting already?" Naruto shivered.

"I need a drink." Sakura gave a heavy sigh as she approached her friends and immediately had a shot of tequila.

"Yeaaaaahhh!" Kiba shouted as he, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and the rest toasted with their beers, margaritas, vodkas and tequilas.

"Cheers to a very hot Sakuraaaa!" Kiba once again toasted, he had a few bottles too much. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto clunk their beers as a sign of agreement.

That made Sakura blush, Ten Ten and Hinata happily drank more while Ino draped herself on Sai. Sai was irritated to say the least.

"Saaaaiii, want mooore?" Ino offered as she held a beer on her hand.

Meanwhile, Sakura was chugging down a bottle of vodka. Sakura takes after her Master in drinking.

"N-Ne! Let's play spin the bottle!" Ten Ten offered the lot.

"Yeeaaah!' Everyone agreed.


	8. Drunken and Restraint

**AN: I envisioned Neji to be that way and I hope you guys like this chapter. I bet you're wondering where's the lemon. Seriously, I've been waiting for life to give it to me. LOL JK It's not near but soon. I hope you continue reading and supporting this fic. **

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

"Hai Hai! Here we go!" Ten Ten spinned the empty tequila bottle on the tinted glass table.

The opening landed infront of Naruto.

"Okay loud mouth, truth or dare?" Ten Ten asked the lad.

"The future hokage isn't afraid of anything! DARE!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and placed a foot on the table.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata on the lips." Ten Ten smirked as she eyed the blushing Hinata.

"I think that's a bad idea." Shikamaru commented as he looked at Neji.

"Come on Neji." Ten Ten begged.

"Do whatever you like." The Hyuuga droned.

They were speechless and shocked, they never expected that the protective guy would even let Naruto kiss Hinata.

"Well, I guess he lets loose sometimes." Chouji yawned.

"A-Anyway... proceed!" Ten Ten continued.

Naruto gave a thought, what if Sakura gets jealous?

The blonde shrugged and quickly pecked Hinata on the lips, of course he didn't think of anything more than just a simple dare. Hinata's face grew beet red and turned dizzy.

"WOOOOOOOT ATTA BOY!" Kiba gave a smack on Naruto's back.

"Alright, alright, who's next?" Naruto said as he spinned the bottle, it landed on Kiba.

"Dare! Bring it on!" Kiba commented.

"I dare you to spell your name with your butt." Naruto snickered.

Everyone fell silent and suddenly burst out laughing.

Kiba stood on the table and did what he was dared to do. Everyone laughed out loud, looking at the awkward way Kiba moved.

"It's over, It's over, stop laughing." Kiba said in distaste as he jumped down the table and spinned the bottle.

Now, everyone gulped as they anticipate who will be next. The bottle met up with Ino.

"Truth or Dare?" Kiba asked.

Ino confidently stood up, flipped her hair and said "Isn't it obvious? It wouldn't be exciting if I picked truth so obviously dare."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Kiba snorted.

"I dare you ... to... give Lee.. a lap dance.." Kiba bursted out laughing, even falling on the floor.

Ino cringed as he looked at Lee who wasn't too excited as well.

"What's the matter Ino? Scared?" Chouji and Shikamaru said as they kept from laughing out loud.

"N-No way!" Ino replied as she neared Lee and started swaying her hips.

Some laughed and some kept themselves from hurling. Ino finished the lap dance, confident that Lee is smitten with her only to see Lee looking disgusted. She slapped the thick eyebrowed lad and sat next to Sai.

Ino pouted as she spinned the bottle, and just her luck it was placed on Sakura. Ino's smile grew wide as she eyed her childhood friend.

"There's no need to ask forehead, she'll answer dare." Ino said making Sakura smirk.

"I dare you to take a body shot from... " Ino eyed all the guys there and she gave a sly smirk.

"Neji." The blonde added. "I'm sure he'll reject her right off the bat." Ino thought.

Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock, she looked at Neji skeptically and to her surprise Neji smirked and unbuttoned his dark brown button down long sleeve shirt. Neji surprised everyone again, but he didn't care.

"What are you waiting for?" Neji gave a smirk to Sakura as he lied down on the table.

Sai didn't like where it was going one bit, he chugged on his beer as he continued to observe the scene.

"U-Uhn." Sakura replied as she stood up.

"Make sure you get in there." Ino winked as she handed Sakura a shot glass filled with alcohol and a slice of lime.

Sakura poured the alcohol on Neji's stomach and dove right in. She licked every single drop as she followed with a lime, it made Neji flush at the sight of Sakura licking his abs.

"That's my girl!" Ino cheered as she scooted closer to Sai which he was having none of it.

"A-Alright, I've done it." Sakura blushed as she wiped off the remaining residue on the side of her lip.

Neji stood up and looked at the flushed girl, he reached out a hand to help her up and she obliged.

They both gave a small smile as they sat on their respective seats.

"I.. I wish that was me, ne Sai?" Naruto sulked he looked at the pale lad only to see a very pissed off Sai.

"Y-You... okay b-bro?" Naruto hesitantly asked the artist.

"O-Of course." Sai gave a fake smile.

"Shino and Hinata passed out." Kiba stated as he poked the unconscious Shino.

Sakura spinned the bottle to only land on Chouji.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"Truth." Chouji replied as he snacked on some chips.

"Who's the most prettiest girl y'know?" Sakura asked once again.

Chouji gave a long sigh.

"No one." Chouji simply replied.

"H-Huh?" Everyone didn't believe him.

"Because obviously the prettiest person I know isn't a girl." Chouji explained.

"Are you gay man?"Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"No, she's a WOMAN and that woman is my Mother." Chouji emphasized his answer made Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten awe.

Chouji spinned the bottle, the opening stopped on Shikamaru.

"Truth or Dare?" Chouji asked his best mate.

"Truth." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Do you have the hots for Ino?" Chouji snickered, tears rolling on his face. He wants to roll on the floor laughing but couldn't since he knows he'll get a beating from the blondie.

Shikamaru glanced at Ino, everyone stayed quiet. A smirk grew on the clever ninja's face.

"Heck no." Shikamaru answered.

Chouji handed the bottle to Shikamaru and the lad started spinning it. The bottle stopped infront of Neji, everyone looked at him, waiting what will happen.

"You guys, there's no way Neji will pick da-" Ten Ten was cut off.

"Dare." Neji bluntly said arms crossed and all that.

"W-What?! Are you serious?!" Ten Ten exclaimed.

"Just get on with it." Neji droned.

Shikamaru saw Ino's glance and he knew exactly what she meant, he smirked.

"I dare you to drink a shot off Sakura's cleavage." Shikamaru said.

"W-W-What?!" Sakura was shocked.

"Come on Sakura!" Chouji cheered.

"It's fine isn't it?" Neji said as he neared the sexy cotton candy haired girl.

Neji handed Sakura a shot glass to put on her cleavage. He was still a gentleman after all.

Neji lowered his head, Sakura felt the fine, soft tips of his hair on her chest. The medic blushed at the closeness.

Sai was furious, he clenched the fabric of his pants, he gritted his teeth as he glared at the Hyuuga, the Hyuuga who's face is on his muse's cleavage.

Neji felt a couple of eyes bore through his head, he gave a quick smirk as his lips caught the shot glass' rim, touching the medic's chest in the process as he took the glass and pulled it out and drank the alcohol.

Neji spinned the bottle and it landed on Sai.

"Truth? Or Dare?" Neji asked the closet angry Sai.

"Truth." Sai replied as he took a sip of beer.

"Did you and Sakura crossed the line between friends?" Neji asked.

"No..." Sai answered.

Ino gave a satisfied sigh as she looked at the pale ninja.

"Not yet." Sai gave a fake smile to Neji, Naruto almost choked, Kiba wide eyed, Neji snarled and Ten Ten blushed.

Chouji and Shikamaru could care less as they drank more booze.

Sakura didn't hear anything at all, she was too busy getting wasted. She had enough of the eyesore that's called Ino as she flirted with the ninja who's supposed to be inlove with her. She didn't know why she'd act like that but she felt that it was the right thing to do.

"I... I...I was th-...Sasuke-kun...he- he said... goodbye...t-to me.." Sakura began drunk ranting.

"H-He.. he l-loves me.." Sakura started to tear up.

"H-He.. That teme.. he w-will come back! Datteba-ba-bayooo!" Naruto added.

"I better get her home." Sai stood up, ripping off Ino's hands from him.

"But we're having such a great time." Ino pouted.

"I wasn't." Sai grimaced, he grabbed the bottle of vodka from Sakura's hands and placed it on the table. The pale artist then gently grabbed her arm and placed it over his shoulder.

"Oi, Oi what about that drunken bastard over there?" Kiba asked pointing at Naruto.

"I'm sure you guys can think of something." Sai smiled, the truth is he wanted to get out of there. It was loud and irritating for him.

"You, I'll deal with you later Neji-san." Sai gave the brightest and fakest smile as he can.

Neji didn't utter a word, he just looked at the pair as they left the bar.

"Come on Ugly..." Sai sighed as they walked the sleepy street.

"I...I'm not UGLY...L-Look! Look at me! I'm not ugly!" Sakura stumbled on her feet, she unhooked her arm and placed herself infront of Sai. The stoic ninja stared deep into her eyes, taking her aback.

"I am looking." Sai replied simply.

"I'm...I'm .. not ugly." Sakura pouted as she weakly waved her fist infront of Sai.

"I know you aren't" Sai said.

"The-Then why? Why do you call me ugly?" Sakura was out of her mind, alcohol invaded her vision and brain. She buried her head on to Sai's chest.

"I'll tell you when you're sober." Sai's face lit up a bit while his lips curved up. He turned around and crouched down, signalling Sakura to hop over.

Sakura smiled and lazily placed herself on to Sai's back. She giggled when he hoisted her up.

"Y'know... I love your abs.." Sakura said in between hiccups.

"Even more than Neji-san?" Sai asked.

"N-Neji? Neeeeeeeeeeji~" Sakura sang.

"Your hair smells nice~"

"I-"

"D-Don't let Ino throw herself at you."

"Then don't let that guy have any opportunity to flirt with you."

"I...You make me feel funny..." Sakura giggled as she closed her eyes.

Sai felt her smile, it was aching him to touch her more. Her breasts pressed on his back and his hands on her creamy thighs.

"I want to touch you more.." Sai sighed between his lips, only to feel that Sakura fell asleep.

Sai's stomach churned, it was the first time she fell asleep with his warmth. His heart sped up as the sleeping Sakura tightened her arms onto Sai.

Finally, they arrived in her apartment the thing is.. It was locked. Sai sighed, thinking that he'll get beat up when she's finally sober but she needs to get home and he can't let her stay in his pad either since the tempting sight of Sakura will make him go bollocks.

Sai broke into the window as he carried Sakura and placed her on her bed. Her guard is down, her chest spilling out from her dress, her thighs exposed. Sai gulped at the sight, his pants were tightening.

"Too bad I can't take you now." Sai said in a defeated tone as he kissed the sleeping maiden on the cheek and covered her with a blanket.


	9. Explanations

**AN:Hi guys, here's a new chapter! Ihope you guys continue to support this fic:) Enjoy!**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

Sakura's head was pounding, she took a peek at the alarm clock, it was 5:45 am. She groaned as she wriggled around to be in a comfortable position, but she just couldn't fall right back to her slumber. She slowly got up and concentrated her chakra to her index and middle finger, she placed it on her temple and slowly her headache was gone. The kunoichi gave a sigh of relief, she got on to her feet and headed to her kitchen. She copped her fridge handle and opened it to get a pitcher of water, she poured in a glass and chugged it down.

"H-How did I even get here?" Sakura questioned as she looked around in her apartment.

Then suddenly her eyes widened, her window is broken. She quickly took a shower and dashed out to find Naruto sleeping on a bench. Sakura shook Naruto's body aggressively until he regained consciousness.

"W-Whaaat?" Naruto groaned.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" She shouted.

"I.. don't know.. myself." Naruto gave a very drunk smile.

"You're no help!" Sakura ungripped Naruto's collar and walked away.

"Hmm.. Maybe the pig can explain everything.." Sakura thought as she quickly ran to Ino's flat and snuck into her room.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hmm?" Ino groaned.

"Open up!" Sakura shouted on the other side of the window.

"Sa-Sakura?" Ino adjusted her vision.

"OPEN!" Sakura became impatient.

"Geez.." Ino mumbled as she opened her window.

"What happened last night?" Sakura asked as she sat on the opening.

"Sa-Sai... He brought you home.. You were dead drunk..Wait, WAIT! Did something happen to you guys?!" Ino gasped.

"W-What!? No! I don't know!"Sakura retorted as she quickly left and stomped her way to Sai's pad.

BANG BANG BANG

"SAAAAIII?!" Sakura shouted.

"Right on time." Sai gave a chuckle as he prepared himself for the worst.

Sai placed his sketchpad and pencil on the coffee table, as he opened the door, he was quickly greeted with a fist on his face. Sakura was about to punch him more when Sai caught her wrist and locked her.

"How can I explain everything If I'm knocked out?" Sai lazily asked.

"You're..right.." Sakura loosened the tension on her body, Sai let go of her in the process. Sakura walked past the pale guy, then suddenly she punched his stomach.

"That's for the window." Sakura said in distaste as she plopped herself on Sai's sleek sofa.

"Spill." Sakura simply said as she eyed the smiling lad.

"You were drunk and as a friend, I took it upon myself to bring you home. You were fast asleep, so I couldn't open the door. I broke in to the window and placed you on your bed." Sai explained.

"W-Well... Thanks.." Sakura pouted as she shifted her gaze elsewhere, she can feel heat creeping up to her cheeks.

"Wait.. Aren't you hungover?" Sakura asked as she eyed Sai, head to toe.

"No, should I?" Sai replied.

"Not really." Sakura reasoned.

"Why don't we go to the training grounds?" Sai asked as he scooted near Sakura.

"Sure, I'm not busy anyway." Sakura agreed as she threw her head back, closing her eyes in the process.

Then out of nowhere Sai placed his lips on Sakura's and lifted her up, the maiden's legs are wrapped around him.

"Sai!" Sakura gasped out his name, making Sai blush at the site before him.

"Yes?" Sai gave a small smile.

"Stop doing that!" Sakura huffed.

"But I'm following my instincts and from my observation you liked it too." Sai said a matter of factly as he nuzzled the quiet kunoichi who seemed to agree.

"P-Put me down." Sakura said weakly.

Sai glanced at his wall clock it was exact 6 o ckock in the morning, he smirked.

"We still have time." Sai smiled brightly.

"Time for wh-"

Sai crashed his lips on hers once again, deepening the kiss as he trailed his kiss on her jawline. Sakura's strength was decreasing, she wants to punch him so bad but she's too distracted with the light kisses Sai was giving her.

"Sakura..." Sai called out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sai asked seriously as he gently put her down.

Sakura's flushed cheeks turned deeper, her eyes widened with surprised. She looked at Sai skeptically as she sighed.

"Stupid, Hurry and dress up." Sakura gave a nervous chuckle.

"That's what I thought." Sai gave a defeated sigh as he walked to his room to change.

Sakura sat on the couch, her mind confused. Her heart is raising and she keeps on fidgeting.

"Let's face it, you're falling for him." Inner Sakura yawned.

"What? No! I don't want to fall in love just for physical reasons!" Sakura argued with herself.

"True, True..Then let's point out his good points." Inner Sakura agreed.

"Well ... Sai is really charming." Sakura gave a silly smile.

"Yeah he is~" Inner Sakura replied.

"He's good at cooking and when he touches me, I feel like he really means it." Sakura pointed out, her cheeks blushed as she recalled what they did earlier.

"I find it cute when he doesn't know how to react with something." Sakura gave a chuckle.

"He makes me feel that I can trust him, y'know? And the way he looks at me.. I feel like I'm the only one for him." Sakura continued unknown to her, that Inner Sakura dozed off.

"Not to mention my well-toned physique and handsome face." Sai said, leaning on the wall.

"Yes that too." Sakura giggled, immersed in the thought of Sai's body.

"And the intoxicating scent of my shampoo." Sai slowly neared the head of the couch.

"Uhuh!" Sakura agreed.

"And the way I kiss you like this." Sai smirked as he kissed the pink haired las on the cheek making Sakura jump off from where she was sitting as the feeling of the kiss shivered down her spine.

"YOU IDIIIIOOOOOOTT!" Sakura kicked Sai's stomach, the pale artist was bent down and aching.

"Sa-Sai?" Sakura asked as she looked at the lad who's not yet recovered.

"Sai, it's not funny.." Sakura neared the torn down ninja.

Sai swiftly gave a kiss on Sakura's lips and continued to walk away as he exited the apartment.

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER." Sakura groaned as she followed.


	10. An Understanding

**AN: Hello there :) I hope you like this. Updates will be next week, so please look forward to it.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

"Nothing like a good training session." Sakura happily sighed as she stretched her arms.

Sai stayed quiet as he fixed his gloves and gave a few glances at the girl beside him.

Their deepened friendship made them comfortable with each other, even though Sai continued to kiss her and touch her; At the end of the day, they still have an undeniable connection and Sakura's still not sure about it.

"KOOORAAAAH!" Sakura gave a a big breath as se punched the ground that violently rippled to Sai's direction, luckily for Sai, he's blessed with great speed.

Sai gave a smile at the kunoichi, still in midair. He swiftly got a couple of his kunai and threw it towards the medic's direction. Sakura gave a smirk as she dodged each one, in a blink of an eye Sai was behind Sakura. His arms hooked over her neck.

"I don't get you at all.." Sakura commented as she flipped Sai's body over, making him and the ground collide.

"You say you love me.." Sakura and Sai are now fighting with their fists, each block and each dodged she gave time to talk.

"But you let the pig..." Sakura swept her leg under Sai, he jumped and punched Sakura's sides.

"Cling to you like a leech.." Sakura added in grimaced as she kept up with Sai's punches.

"Ugly, could it be... You're jealous?" Sai hit the mark, Sakura was caught off guard giving him an opening to kick her side.

"J- Jealous? Don't joke around!" Sakura scoffed as she tried to gain more momentum in her moves.

"Then let me ask you this.. Did you somehow feel uneasy at the site of your friend throwing herself at me?" Sai gave a stoic face as he caught Sakura by her waist making them pause for a while.

"...No.." Sakura replied, pushing Sai away as she timely caught his hand and twisted him, making Sai wince in pain.

Sai effortlessly untangled his hand and hooked his arms each under Sakura's.

"It will never help if you don't tell the truth ... Besides it'll make you look more guilty." Sakura struggled in his hold.

"Then what happens if I say yes?" Sakura asked as she elbowed Sai, making him lose grasp of the strong kunoichi.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sai gave a smirk as he simply pinned Sakura's body down on the ground.

Sai and Sakura held their gazes, sweat drenched and panting. His onyx met with her viridian, both looked at the bottomless stare they've been holding. Sakura's face had a tinge of red at the realization of their closeness. It wasn't like that before, sometimes she'd blush but it was more tamed down.

The pale artist took in what was before him, he followed every curve of her face and every sweat that caressed the contours of her porcelain skin. Sai gulped, this was heaven for him. She made him felt things that was impossible for him to feel, she made him feel so alive that it hurts.

"Ugly.." Sai called out.

"I... said, Don't call me Ugly.." Sakura panted as she weakly headbutted Sai.

"I can't fight what I feel, especially when I know I have a chance .." Sai reasoned as he lowered his head just beside Sakura's, his exhale of breath kisses Sakura's ear making her blush even more.

"You're very annoying, y'know that?" Sai added.

"You're more annoying." Sakura chuckled.

Sai rolled to his side making them side by side, their eyes were greeted by the clear blue sky.

"Was he THAT amazing?" The artist asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side to look at Sai.

"Sasuke... Was he that amazing that you can't possibly fall for anyone else?" Sai said, his tone weaker.

"Unfortunately... He was.." Sakura's voice cracked.

"I see.." Sai gave a simple reply.

"But.. That doesn't mean that you're not amazing too.." Sakura added, she closed her eyes and gave a content sigh.

"Then I have to exceed amazing.." Sai commented.

"Why?" Sakura hummed.

"To make you mine forever." Sai replied, he looked determined and ready.

"If you treat me to Ichiraku then maybe just maybe... You'll make it there." Sakura joked as she waved her hand midair to cast a shadow on her face.

"What a hag.." Sai sighed.

Sakura frowned as she made a fist with her left hand and pounded it on Sai's crotch making him shot up in pain.

"Not... cute at all.." Sai mumbled, still in sheer pain.

"You're lost." Sakura pouted as she got up and walked away.

"Joking is really troublesome..." Sai said as he tried to stand up and follow the girl who left him in incredible amount of unimaginable pain.

"I need to use this for future purposes.." Sai commented as he stared down on his nether region looking worried.

It was 9:00 am when they arrived at Ichiraku.

"I found Naruto blacked out on the bench earlier." Sakura said as she took a spoonful of the hot broth.

"I clearly said to them to take care of Dickless.. " Sai was confused and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't worry... That's how they are." Sakura chuckled.

"Yooo.." Naruto said weakly as he entered and grabbed a sit next to Sakura.

"Yo Boss... give me a bowl.." He added.

"No doubt, you ARE hungover." Sakura commented at the drained lad.

"Too.. much.. drink.." Naruto barely replied.

"W-wait.. Aren't you in the same despair too?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the perfectly fine pair.

"Medic." Sakura simply said as she pointed at herself.

"What's your excuse?" Naruto moved his head to see Sai.

"I'm just not." Sai replied giving a smile.

"GREAT." Naruto said sarcastically.


	11. Time Together

**AN: READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**Hi guys, I just want to clear things up. If anyone of you feel like Sai is OOC then I must defend it because I'm portraying him as a normal human being. Because we usually see Sai as this stoic and fake smiling person. I'm visualizing the reality where when we like someone we sometimes stutter. If you guys failed to understand that then now you know. If it's fast paced where he realizes his feelings all that jazz then you might want to recall that Sai used to be in root, he's not that dense to know that he's inlove. I mean, if you're dense then you should've died in battle. Of course, it's not gonna be fluffy all the time, I'm still not finished with the chapters. **

**Okay, anyway. Enjoy.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

After a fulfilling day in the training grounds and Ichiraku, Naruto was off to who knows where while Sakura obliged herself to just hang out on top of a building while Sai insisted to accompany her.

Sakura lied on the roof, arms over her head, legs discreetly spread out and her viridian eyes were hidden by her delicate eye lids.

The roof overlooked all of Konoha, the breeze generously gushed to them and the sun shone enough not to scorch them.

Sai's knees were up and a sketch pad rested on them. He holds his charcoal pencil ever so delicately as he sketched the relaxing kunoichi.

"What do you think of day offs Sai?" Sakura asked with a mellow tone, enjoying the breeze that meets with her body.

"Day offs are fine, I read that it's supposed to be enjoyable." Sai simply replied still focusing on his sketch.

"Read?! Don't make me beat you into a pulp. Answer properly." Sakura hissed, she furrowed her eyebrows as she tilted her head to look at him and to her surprise he was looking at her too.

Sai looked at Sakura, his eyes hovered from her eyes to her lips which made Sakura blush.

"Days off are enjoyable for me, since I can catch up with my artistry but I think that weeks off are very inconvenient since I'd rather do missions than doing nothing." Sai said as he continued to sketch the kunoichi.

"You're right." Sakura agreed as she reverted back to her old pose.

"But there is an upside.." Sai lowered his head as he placed his free hand on his chin.

"Hmm? And what is that?" Sakura asked.

"I get to spend time with you." Sai gave a small smile, Sakura staed in her position. She felt heat crept up to her cheeks.

"B-But.. We always spend time together when we have missions." Sakura replied.

"Yes, I know that." Sai said as he placed his sketchpad and pencil in his bag.

"But.. I get to spend time with you, without worrying what will happen to you." Sai added.

Sakura slowly sat up and looked at the pale artist.

"Are you impressed?"Sai asked with a smile.

Sakura gave a shocked look but quickly smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Barely." Sakura replied.

Sai was disappointed, his face wasn't near that feeling though. His face looked like it was analyzing something rather than being down.

"You're lips are decadently soft." Sai commented as he looked mesmerized at Sakura's lips, Sakura was taken aback with his comment but she felt flattered at the same time.

"I just felt like saying it." Sai added as he followed it with a charming smile.

"W-Well... atleast you're not over analyzing it..." Sakura sighed.

"I enjoy your breasts too." Sai replied.

Sakura swiftly gave Sai a slap on his face making a hand print on his red swollen cheek.

"Maybe you should analyze some of the stuff you're saying." Sakura retorted.

Sai rubbed the aching cheek as he looked at the girl standing infront of him. The wind softly moved her hair, it kindly swished Sakura's skirt but to his dismay she was wearing her tight black shorts. He preffered something less but he guessed that the tightness of her shorts makes up for it.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked with a raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sai quickly pulled the kunoichi onto his body, he buried his face onto the warmth of her neck.

"S-stop that." Sakura stuttered, Sai's breath and his fine black hair tickled through her top.

"You're the death of me." Sai said his voice muffled by her clothes.

"Me?! YOU'RE the death of me!" Sakura replied.

Sai faced Sakura, his mesmerizing onyx eyes met with her enticing viridian.

"And why is that?" Sai said with a stoic face.

"Cause... C-Cause... Cause..." Her face turned red, trying not to make eye contact with the guy under her.

"Cause?" Sai asked with a firm voice.

"L-Let go.." Sakura's body weakened with his touch.

"Tell me first." Sai stood his ground as his hands traveled under her top making her shiver.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked barely saying it.

"Tell me." Sai said again as his hands roamed around her back.

"N..N..o.." Sakura tried to voice out.

Sai only looked at her, her eyes half open and her cheeks flushed. Sai kind of felt bad for torturing her but at the same time enjoying his view. He found the clasp of her bra and twirled his finger around and under it.

"Cause you made me feel all these overwhelming feelings this week!" Sakura finally said.

Sai's eyes widened, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Now.. let go." Sakura huffed.

"How about... No." Sai smirked as he gave Sakura a deep kiss on her lips.

Sakura let out a small moan from her lips, which Sai heard clearly. His pants quickly tightened, he quickly lifted Sakura off him and placed her beside him.

Sakura's face was enveloped with confusion.

"My apologies." Sai reasoned as he sat up and just stared at his feet.

"O-One day you tell me that you love me and the next.. you push me to t-the side.." Sakura's voice cracked, she was hurt with his actions and confused at the same time.

"It's not my intention to hurt your feelings." Sai explained.

"Then tell me why." Sakura crossed her arms.

"I.. can't.. I haven't quite reach to an explainable reason for you yet." Sai said in guilt.

"I'm sorry." Sai whispered, heimmediately hugged Sakura from behind and vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	12. Unspoken Reasons

**AN: Any errors, I apologize.**

**Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Sakura said as her lips curved down, her heart felt like breaking. A feeling she's quite familiar with through the years. Her body collapsed on the roof.

Meanwhile Sai popped out from a tree branch near Ichiraku. Sai sighed heavily as he still had clear sight of the kunoichi, 5 buildings away from she was.

The pale ninja leaned on the tree trunk as he slowly let himself fall into a sitting position.

Sai thought long and hard, and finally he knew what he wanted. His eyes widened in realization, he really fell hard. He threw his head back on to the trunk, he gave out a sigh of relief.

In his head, he thought that it wasn't fair for him to be so immered in what he was doing to her when she hadn't even properly replied to his feelings yet and all he could do is restrain himself from doing things to his Ugly.

Sai stayed on the tree branch, it was almost sunset.

Meanwhile, Sakura hopped down to the ground and timidly walked her way to her pad.

On the way home she happened to stumble upon Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Yo Sakura." Kiba greeted, Sakura gave a weak glance and forced a smile.

"H-Hi." Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why so down?" Kiba sniffed.

"Huh? N-No It's nothing." Sakura gave a nervous chuckle.

"Why don't you go to the grill with us? It'll make you feel better." Kiba gave a sheepish grin.

"I don't want to impose your guy time." Sakura gave a half smile as she glanced at Neji and Shikamaru.

"Well it's fine with me, How about you guys?" Kiba asked.

"Why not." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Neji just gave a smirk in response.

"Well that settles it then. Let's gooo!" Kiba cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Sakura, is something bothering you?" Neji asked as they walked behind Shikamaru and Kiba.

"I told you, it's nothing." Sakura forced a smile once again.

"If it's nothing then you might want to put on a better fascade." Neji advised.

"Is THIS believable?" Sakura asked, she had a stiff grin on her face.

"You look like you're face was paralyzed that way." Neji commented, making Sakura pout.

"Well, Is this believable?" Sakura impersonated Naruto's signature grin.

"Well, as long as you don't make a kid cry with that face then I guess why not." Neji joked, he barely kid, it was such shock for Sakura to see Neji chuckle.

Sakura paused and bursted out laughing along with Neji.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? You seem disturbed." Kiba commented.

"I can feel.. Neji's... smile." Shikamaru tried not to flinch in disgust.

"Lighten up, atleast he cheered up Sakura." Kiba replied.

As the four entered the grill, they ordered various slices and parts of meat and enjoyably placed it on the hot grill.

Neji and Sakura sat together, across the booth were Shikamaru and Kiba.

"We were planning on going to the beach." Kiba said with his mouth full.

"Really? You should go! We went there this week." Sakura replied as she placed her cooked meat on her bowl.

"I' so excited." Kiba grinned.

"How about you Shikamaru? Do you have plans with your team?" Sakura asked.

"Oh.. Well, Even if we did, I wouldn't be able to make it since I'm going to Sunagakure tomorrow." The shadow casting ninja said dryly.

"Say hi to Gaara for me." Sakura smiled.

"You're close with the Kazekage?" Kiba asked.

"Well... We did have a proper conversation the last time we met. I wouldn't say close but we're friends." Sakura gave her thought as she happily chompped on her food.

"You're quite friendly." Neji commented.

"R-Really? You thinks so?" Sakura asked in curiousity.

"You get along with everyone." Neji replied with a gentle smile, a smile where he never gave anyone before.

Kiba just nodded in ageement while Shikamaru was busy getting meat off the grill.

"I was wondering.. Where's Akamaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I wondered too." Sakura added.

Kiba rolled his eyes as he readied himself to explain.

"My big sister had a baby and she FORCED me to let Akamaru be there to train the baby until that little kid got himself his own hound." Kiba said in distaste as he stuffed meat in his mouth.

"Tell your sister congratulations." Sakura said.

"Thanks, I will." Kiba gave a half smile.

THe night continued as they ate and had a good laugh and interesting conversations.


End file.
